Will-Power Temple
Entering The Temple In order to enter the Temple, you must defeat Nara at the top of the Mountain. The Entrance Of The Temple Once inside the Temple, you will come across a set of double-doors in front of you, a red door on your right, and a blue door on your left. The rightentrance will take you to the Power trial, where you will encounter Minoni and work your way through her two trials, and then your fight with Feng. The leftdoor will take you to the Will trial, where you will meet Kotone and be able to enter into a Side Quest with her, as well as take on her two rooms and then the fight with Aiko at the end. Power Side Here you will meet Minoni, and begin to make your way through the Power trial. This trial requires any of several stat-based solutions, not just power. It is not hard to 'trick' your way through the trials, no matter what your build is. More on that below. Trial 1: The Block Room You have to push a large wooden block into a hole. Simple, right? Minoni will be relaxing in the corner, reading a book. Pushing the block requires a strength of 20 You can push the block using Magic, with a Willpower of 20 With a Luck of 15, an unexpected Tengu Harpy bolts in to attack, only to slam into the block so hard that it slides in. What are the odds? Alternatively, with an Allure of 15, you can talk to Minoni and trick her into 'demonstrating' how to push the block into the hole. Entering the wooden door and going down the hallway will give you a chest containing the Lion's Amulet Trial 2: Armwrestling In this room, you will have to best Minoni in a straight up Arm Wrestling match. Or so it seems... Besting her fairly requires a strength of 25. With an Allure of 20, you can kiss her, catching her off guard and arousing her so much that she goes slack, and she loses the match. A Luck of 15, Minoni's chair breaks mid-match. This somehow counts are you winning, to both your own and Minoni's amazement After leaving the room and going towards the third trial, you will find a plain looking door that leads to another chest room. This chest will contain the Hero's Cape and a Bull Rune! Trial 3: Feng Trial 3 is a boss fight with the undead wolf girl, Feng. Before you fight her, you will have a chance to use a Glowing Circle that will completely re-energize you. Minoni will stop you just before you enter and gift you with a free Elixir as well. The Lever After besting Feng, you will come across this side's Lever. You can try to pull it alone, or pull it with Minoni. No matter what, you will have to pull it with Minoni. After all, working together is the greatest strength of them all! Will Side This side has you meeting Kotone and entering into a series of difficult Will based trials. As soon as you enter her side, you will be able to enter Kotone's chamber to speak with her, and even undergo several Hypnosis sections. Undergoing all of them will grant you the perk Kotone's Hypno Slave, which will make the Will side and the final boss of the temple much harder, but give you a great perk, in the form of Kotone's Blessing. Trial 1: Temptation Quiz This 'Quiz' changes based on if you have taken any Hypnosis sessions with Kotone. If you have taken three, you must pass a base Willpower check of 15 on question one, 20 on question 2, and 25 on question 3. Otherwise you will automatically answer the question wrong and be penalized. If you are under the influence of Kotone's Hypno Slave, every answer will come with a base Willpower check of 20 on question 1, 25 on question 2, and 30 on question 3, otherwise you will automatically answer wrong and be penalized. Answering ANYTHING but the correct answer in this quiz will result in a wrong answer. You will have to restart the quiz and take a sexual penalty that increases your arousal. The penalties escalate up to four times until you completely fail. Question1: "What does two plus two equal.♪" # Four - Correct # Six # Isn't that a bit easy? Question 2: "What's my first name?" # Kotonoe # Sexy # Kotomo # Kotone - Correct Question 3: "Who is the current Demon Queen?" # Kotone # Perpetua # Sofia # Vivian # Lillian # Nobody Knows - Correct BONUS ROUND If you are under the influence of Kotone's Hypno Slave, you will be forced into a Bonus Round. Question: "What's the best part of my body?♥" # Lips # Breasts # Ass # Fluffy Tails # M-Maybe something else... # Ignore... - Correct, but you must pass a base 35 Willpower check in order to not automatically fail. Trial 2: Temptation Quiz In this trial, you will either pick between Kotone's ass or chest. She will then put on a 'show' for you involving whichever you chose. You will be forced to masturbate the entire time, and if you cum, you lose. Naturally, Kotone's Hypno Slave makes this much harder. You can choose to ignore her as well, and she will attempt to sway you. Ignoring her is the best way to go, as it requires no stat checks at all unless you have the Hypno Slave perk. First with her breasts. If you have a breast fetish, you will automatically start masturbating. If you continue ignoring her, she will attempt to goad you into stroking it to her ass, as your time is running out. If you have an ass fetish, you will automatically start stroking. Cumming while watching her breasts will give you a short "Puff Puff" scene. Cumming while watching her ass will give you a short scene where she smothers your face in her thong covered butt. After ignoring her twice, she will congratulate you on completing the trial, and you can move on! The Long Hallway... Between trails 2 and 3, there is a long hallway where you will encounter several monster girls, and a door that leads to some treasure, the Sealing Talisman and Perverted Talisman. Trial 3: Aiko Entering the Rest Point door will put you inside a lovely little bedroom, where you can sleep in the amazingly comfortable bed in order to recover your strength before the boss of this side of the temple. Don't sleep for to long though... Enter the boss door when you're ready and fight Aiko, the curvy Kimono-clad Yuki-onna. She will offer to let you stay with her and 'Warm Up'. There is a blizzard going on inside of her room, after all. If you have the Hypno Slave perk, you must pass a base 30 Willpower check, otherwise you will automatically choose to 'Warm up'. You can choose to Keep Going, which will enter you into combat with Aiko, or accept her offer of warmth. Accepting her offer will cause you to be gain Arousal and be drained of Energy until you decide you are warm enough. If you have taken up to three sessions with Kotone, you must pass a base Willpower check of 25, otherwise you will automatically choose to 'Warm up'. Escaping after chosing to Warm Up will require a base Power check of 20, or Willpower check of 20. Staying with her for too long will automatically give you a loss scene. The Lever There are three levers and a message: One of these levers will end your last trial in failure.♥ It does not matter which of the levers you pull, or in what order. Pulling a second lever unlocks the door and allows you to return to the entrance of the temple successfully. Pulling the third lever locks the doors again and fills the room with aphrodisiac gas, and a Kunochi Trainee will drop in from nowhere! However, she forgot her mask and therefore isn't immune to the gas. The two of you will be forced to fuck each other and fail the trial, giving you a loss scene with the Trainee. This will result in you having to re-fight Aiko in order to get back into the lever room. Pulling only one or two of the levers and then leaving the room results in you passing the trail. The Double Doors After pulling both levers on either side of the temple, you will be able to enter the double doors and enter the penultimate room... Kunochi Training Area This room is full of Kunochi Apprentice's. They are training in many ways, both sexual and non. They aren't your concern, however, their boss is! Shizu will confront you after you enter, and the two of you will have to fight it out before you can move on. She is a very tough boss, so be prepared with plenty of Arousal lowering items and Energy restoration items if you need them. After defeating Shizu once, you will be able to return to this room and speak with Shizu whenever you please, help train the Kunochi Apprentice's, or spar with Shizu. After beating her, you will be allowed to progress to the final boss of the temple. Temple Boss: Mizuko & Himika A pair of Oni 'Twins'. You will have the chance to heal up using a Magic Circle before the fight. You can fight either one of them on their own, or both at once for their 'Hard Mode' encounter. You must complete 'Hard Mode' under the influence of Kotone's Hypno Slave in order to complete Kotone's side quest. On their own, neither Oni is very difficult, with Mizuko being a slight exception if you have Kotone's Hypno Slave. Mizuko fights using ass attacks, seduction, and trance, and Himika fights using buffs, grapples, and restraints. Fight whichever one you think your character will have an easier time with. You can return later after defeating them and either rematch them, fight them on 'Hard Mode', or just fuck them. Normal Monsters *Kunoichi Trainee *Harpy Tengu *Tengu Events *Mimics *Ninja Rest Ambush *The Frozen Room *Feng's Room *Kunoichi's Hallway Dojo *Wandering Oni Event Monsters *Mimic *Kunoichi *Aiko *Feng *Shizu *Mizuko *Himika *Kotone * *Minoni * *Bed Chan * Quests *The Oni Twins of Terror Treasure Equipment *Sealing Talisman *Perverted Talisman *Witch Hat *Cold Rune *Silver Rune *Sinister Black Gloves *Hero's Cape *Lion's Amulet *Ring of Spirit Consumables *Calming Potion *Energy Potion *Conscio Powder *Soothing Potion *Mini Elixir *Elixir * = Can't be encountered while "exploring" the area. Category:Dungeons Category:Location